The Ferret and The Toad
by Fearmyb0xers
Summary: Draco Malfoy has had a stressful and confusing summer, now back at school he starts to have conflicting feelings for Neville Longbottom. On one hand he wants to continue to torment the boy, but on the other he finds himself attracted to him. Draville, mentions of Severus x Harry and Sirius x Voldemort, Dark!Neville. Same universe as Harry's true self (sex scenes are cut and on AO3)
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is set in the Harry's true self universe, while Harry's true self focus' on Harry/Severus and some Voldemort/Sirius, this one is about Draco/Neville and how they ended up together, as well as what their doing while everything is going on. Neville was blonde in the books o.o this also has the reason why Dumbledore left the school so early in Harry's true self rather than in the spring like in the books.

Draco Malfoy's mind was on overload, the Dark Lord had returned that summer and was in his home, giving orders to his father and mother, he'd always thought that things would have been better with him back like his father always seemed to talk about. His aunt Bellatrix was out of Azkaban, she was scary and obviously insane, he couldn't believe she was related to his mother; who also seemed to be hiding her displeasure of her sister being in their home. Now he was in school and many students were kept out of school by their parents, he did enjoy that Harry was being treated like he was a liar, but it didn't out way his feeling of dread about the new Professor.

Then there was his other little problem, Neville, the boy had changed so much over the years. First was losing his baby fat in third year, but he still was dorky looking and awkward, which was enough to still pick on him about. But last year had struck Draco, the boy had fixed his teeth, he'd lost even more weight, and had become rather cute; but was still awkward and Draco used that to mess with him instead as he was running out of things to pick on him for, the boy was getting braver to his shock. Now, in their fifth year, the other blonde boy had cut his hair shorter and it was now to his ears, he seemed to be more confidant too, and had become more hansom than cute.

It disturbed Draco that he had actually been paying attention to all the changes, that he even though Neville was cute in the first place, and that he knew that he had been fighting his attraction to the boy by teasing him. Pansy was being annoyingly clingy again, but he tolerated it because she'd do anything he asked her to as long as she thought he was interested in her too. Because he had been looking at the Gryffindor table, he saw that Harry was sitting away from his friends, and the boy wonder had also started to change with puberty. It wasn't just puberty that had changed Harry, the golden boy looked twitchy, pale, and like he was losing his mind; but Draco didn't think to much on it after what was going on, he didn't really care if Potter was going crazy.

When Umbridge started to take over the school, even with Dumbledore still there, Draco began to suck up to the woman, and joined her Inquisitorial Squad once Dumbledore left the school. Harry having said he made the whole thing up about Voldemort being back had shocked him, but it had also led to Umbridge saying Dumbledore had put the thoughts of the Dark Lord returning into the boys head, and that made the Ministry take action against Dumbledore; the man escaped before they could question him. Unknown to Draco, there were other reasons Dumbledore decided to leave the school, Sirius Black had gone missing and with Harry saying that Voldemort wasn't back, he had to leave and prepare for the worst case scenario for his plans.

Because Draco and the Inquisitorial Squad were allowed to wander the halls anytime they wished, not to mention he was also a Prefect, he was out looking for students breaking the schools rules. While Harry had declined having anything to do with Dumbledore's Army, it had been created by Ron and Hermione, both of them wanting to be ready for the Dark Lord's attack, even if Harry insisted he'd been out of his mind and that he hallucinated the return. It was Draco's plan to catch Ron and Hermione doing something that could get them expelled, taking all the credit to bring down all of Potter's little friends, or ex-friends, and have the rest of the year go like he was the king.

Draco had seen Potter and Weasley having a fight, saw them call off their friendship, he'd seen the Mudblood girl trying to ask Harry what had gotten into him; however, once again, it wasn't his problem so he just ignored it. On this night he caught Neville sneaking around the halls alone, he smirked and walked up behind the boy grabbing his arm. "Well what do we have here, Longbottom, don't you know that it is past curfew?"

"Malfoy..." Neville stiffened. "I was jumped by somebody and hexed, it finally just wore off." it was a lie, but it was also a possibility with what happened to him in the past.

Putting his wand under Neville's chin, Draco moved the boy to the wall. "Do you honestly think that Umbridge will care if that is true or not? How many points should I take from you or should I just tell Umbridge and have you serve detention."

"Malfoy, you don't have to take out your wand, or be such a prat!" Neville glared at Draco. "Do whatever you want, you plan on doing both anyway, no use bullying me or trying to act like I have any choice. You enjoy acting tough and like you are so great, you break all different rules and have the nerve to be such a bloody hypocr-" his eyes went wide, Draco's lips were touching his, they were both completely alone in the hall, and the lighter haired boy was kissing him.

It had been just as much of a shock to Draco that he'd suddenly kissed the other boy, he'd been thinking about teasing him a bit more, but the way Neville had looked at him with defiance and talking back to him, had set him off. Suddenly realizing what he'd done, Draco pulled away, his pale face was red, and his eyes were wide. "Ha, look at your face Longbottom like I'd actually snog you for real, you are almost a squib and..." Draco's words trailed off, Neville was just staring at him, he couldn't think of how to turn the situation around, since he was the one who suddenly kissed Neville. Stepping back some, his breathing started to speed up with his heart, he felt trapped between insulting him more or sounding really stupid. "Forget it!" he took off down the hall, leaving Neville very confused about what just happened.

Neville watched Draco turn a corner, his fingers going up to his lips, it was finally registering in his head what had just happened. "...He just tried to snog me..." he felt a shiver go down his back, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it was his first kiss that wasn't on the cheek, but it was Malfoy and he'd never imagined the Slytherin showing any interest in him at all. Neville then realized that he'd been let off the hook, he didn't lose any points and Malfoy wasn't going to tell anyone about what had just happened, he quickly went back to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco ended up back at his Prefect room, he put his hands to his face. "Oh Merlin, I hope Longbottom keeps his mouth shut..." he fell onto his bed, rolling onto his back. "Those Gryffindor's will have a field day with that information...Pansy will do something stupid I just know it..." looking up at his ceiling he breathed out. "I am going to have to talk to him tomorrow, make sure he knows to stay quiet...my reputation will be ruined if they find out I kissed the half squib idiot..."

TBC

AN: Next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Being gay isn't a bad thing in the Wizarding world since they can still have children either through Mpreg,mixing both their DNA with a womans egg, or other magical means. So while some of the ignorant Muggleborns in the school would adopt their Muggle upbringing's prejudice, the Wizards don't find homosexuality wrong. In my stories Prefects have their own rooms, in the books there are 6 Prefects perhouse every year, which is 24 total, so 24 students have their own rooms.

Neville squirmed in his bed, his breathing was fast, his hands digging into his sheets. He was covered in sweat and his body arched, his mouth opening slightly. Quickly the boys eyes popped open, he rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, his hips moving down against his bed. Moaning into his pillow, the boy's body shook, his face turned bright red. With a deep breath against his pillow, he moved back, peaking out the curtains of his bed; he had to make sure no one had heard him.

It had only been a few hours since Draco Malfoy had kissed him, even though it was only a small quick kiss, it had opened Neville's mind to things he'd never thought about before. He'd always been busy trying to not be so forgetful, trying to make his gran and family members love him, they blamed him being born for what happened to his parents, they also made fun of him at any chance they had; he never really thought about his hormones.

Neville was officially a teenaged boy, sex dreams, random erections, and all the other puberty things that he was late with, were going to start happening more often. Muttering a clean up spell over his night pants, he climbed out of his bed. There was still a few hours left before the others would be awake, but he could see the curtain's of Harry's bed move, Harry had been suffering from nightmares and started using silencing charms after he woke the whole floor up with his screaming.

Changing his clothes, Neville left the room, and headed down the stairs to the Common room. It was no surprise that Hermione was sitting by the fire reading a book, she always woke up early to read; he didn't know why she didn't just do it in her Prefect room instead of the Common room. He'd been awkward around Ron,Hermione, and Harry, the three of them seemed to be having problems with their friendship and he didn't want to be pulled into it. Hermione glanced at him, they both gave a small nod of acknowledgment, and Neville left; he'd be seeing Hermione later for the DA meeting.

The sun wasn't even up yet, but it was technically no longer breaking curfew being out in the morning, Umbridge was asleep, but Neville knew her little squad was running around somewhere in the school all night in shifts. Turning one of the corners he slammed into a smaller framed body and they both fell to the floor. Neville looked down at the boy under him, Draco's face was bright red, he quickly put his hands to Neville's chest and pushed him off.

"Get off me!" Draco felt his heart speed up, watching Neville stand and put his hand out to help Draco up. "I don't need your help." he slapped the hand and got up himself. "Actually, I need to talk to you Longbottom." Draco turned his back to Neville. "About what happened last night, I had a moment of madness come over me. It would be in both our best interest if after this moment, we never talk about it again, if you say anything I will deny it."

"You seem to be really hung up on it Malfoy, it doesn't look like it was just madness, you liked it." Neville had shocked himself, he didn't even think before he spoke.

Draco turned and stared at Neville, his eye twitching slightly. "Look who is starting to get a bit of confidence or is it your usual stupidity Longbottom? Why on earth would I like kissing someone like you?" he swallowed. "I'm a Malfoy, I have standards and you are way lower on the list."

"I think you are protesting a bit too much, like you are trying to convince yourself that you didn't like it, because you did." Neville had already started talking back, he wasn't going to just let Draco insult him anymore, and it actually felt good to not bite his tongue.

"How dare you! I can take points from you right now for talking to me like th-" Draco stood frozen, it was his turn to be cut off by a kiss, as Nevilles lips pressed against his own.

The kiss was mostly to shut Draco up, the other part was because of the dream Neville had. Instead of the quick kiss Draco had given the night before, they stood there for a minute or two; they weren't counting. Neither boy had ever actually kissed anyone else before, Draco had been kissed by Pansy against his will, which he didn't find particularly pleasant. Breaking the kiss slowly, they looked into each others eyes, both didn't know what to do next.

"Sod it..." Draco breathed out, grabbing the collar of the taller boy, and pulling him in for another kiss.

This time it wasn't just pressing lips together and standing there, Draco found himself pushed up against the wall, and Neville's hands on his hips. Draco's fingers tightened around Neville's shirt collar, his shoulders hitching, as their lips parted. It was really awkward for them, the two of them brushed their tongues against each other, Neville pressing his body against Draco's. Their eyes closed tightly, hearts racing, breathing from their noses to not break the kiss; which both feared would bring them back to their senses and they'd end up arguing again.

But they couldn't stop the inevitable, they broke the kiss, and Neville stepped back. "What are we going to do now Malfoy..." he watched the thinner boy as he slid down the wall to the floor, putting his hands to his face.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not supposed to like one of you idiots..." Draco moved his hands from his face, hitting the back of his head against the wall. "We shouldn't be talking or doing any of this, especially with all the ghost in this school. If Peeves saw us..." he paled and placed his hand on the wall to help himself up. "Lets go somewhere more private, I'm sure you wouldn't want Potter and the rest of your house knowing what is going on..." taking Neville to his room, he mumbled the password. "Pixie Taffy."

Walking into the room, Neville jumped at seeing The Giant Squid swim by the large windows, it was his first time near the Slytherin rooms and he didn't know it went under The Great Lake. He watched as Draco closed the green curtains, the room was huge, and of course, everything was green. In the middle of the room was a extra large king sized four poster bed, with green silk sheets, a black fur blanket was folded neatly at the foot of the bed, and green lace curtains. Candles were lined around the walls for light, the fireplace was lit and made the naturally cold room warm.

"So this is what the Slytherin Prefect rooms look like..." Neville wondered what Ron and Hermione's rooms looked like, he knew the Slytherin's always wanted to be spoiled. There was a slightly awkward silence as the boys stood on opposite sides of the room, Neville put a hand to the back of his neck.

Draco sighed walking toward Neville. "We both obviously have some type of attraction to each other, I know I am quite attractive, I don't blame you for suddenly realizing it." he ignored Neville's slight twitch. "But you are a Gryffindor,one of The Golden Boy's friends, and you have to be one of the worst students in this school, aside from Herbology."

"Are you going to just keep insulting me Malfoy? If that is what I'm going to have to hear whenever I am around you, I don't care if you've made me feel this way... I will get over it and we can both forget it ever happened and you can continue being a prat on your own with your friends." Snapped Neville. Yea he knew he sucked at school, his family and house, and Professors had insulted him enough about it. "I might not be perfect or all that good looking, but at least I'm not a pompous ass who gets everything he wants and likes treating everyone like they're less than him!"

"Longbottom..."

"No! I am not going to take being treated like an idiot by you or anyone anymore!" Neville glared at Draco. "You want to keep what happened quiet, fine, we'd both get an earful from our housemates. I don't even think any of them think of me as their friend, Harry treats me well enough, but the others treat me like I'm a complete patsy. But if you want to have a relationship with me in private, you have to stop hiding behind your upbringing! I didn't have these types of things running in my head or those types of dreams till you had to go and kiss me last night!" his face turned bright red.

Raising an eyebrow, Draco's shoulders slouched. "So you had a dream about me?" he smirked. "Alright, look, we'll do this privately, no one needs to know about it." walking up to Neville, he placed his hands on the taller boy's chest. "We have to be careful, don't want the rule about boys and girls being around each other effecting boys and boys too."

Neville had to leave the room first, they'd wasted to much time and the sun was going to be up soon. The early birds were already starting to wake up and do their morning routines before they headed to the Great Hall. They'd agreed to meet up later to discuss how they'd fit in sneaking off together regularly without it interfering with DA, which Draco agreed to stop seriously investigating, and not let anyone see them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: If you like the story please review! I love reading all of them :3 Also reminder, this is related to Harry's true self, this is just Draco and Neville's side of things, what they saw and heard. Also I am one of the writers who believe they'd not say "Oh god" but "Oh Merlin" instead. For AFF readers, I am trying new ways to describe sex scenes, I'm trying to be more descriptive with what is going on, but I am not sure how much is too much, so if I did good let me know if not I will go back to how I usually write scenes, I second guessed how I was writing it and edited it a few times lol Being asexual, I base my scenes off hentai manga and what I've read in books in the past. So I hope that it isn't to horrible..

Neville had been secretly meeting with Draco for a week and a half, he'd also been showing Draco how to do a Patronus, even though his own was just a wisp of smoke and took no form, Draco was still having trouble making just that. He'd become more confident and wasn't letting himself be pushed around by Seamus and Dean anymore, Harry had grown thinner and was going to detention with Professor Snape every day. It worried Neville that the other boy would suddenly go into a trance then act like nothing happened, he could have swore he heard Harry whispering in Parsletongue to himself. Ron and Hermione being a couple was kind of a train wreck waiting to happen, one moment they'd be snogging then the next they were screaming at each other.

When Neville wasn't with Draco, he was with Luna, currently she was his only real friend. The two of them were the outcast, the ones everyone thought were weird or bothersome. Luna had actually caught Draco and Neville once, but promised to keep their secret, she found it cute. Neville and Draco's relationship was still only in make out stage, neither of them were brave enough to ask the other if they wanted to go farther, which ended up making both have sexually frustrated dreams.

"Hermione told us to just relax and concentrate on the spell, that it is a hard spell and you shouldn't get frustrated." Neville stood behind Draco, the lighter haired boy was pointing his wand out into his bedroom, trying to get the Patronus charm to work. Neville placed his hands on Draco's hips and kissed his neck, causing Draco to close his eyes and moan. Neville liked that when they were alone Draco was actually letting him be in charge of their relationship, Draco apparently liked that Neville had become more forward and taking charge. "You sound like a girl when you moan you know." Neville liked his personality change, he was much happier now that he didn't care what others were saying about him.

Draco elbowed Neville in the stomach, the other boy laughing, and with a sigh Draco tried the Charm again. It came out as a long stream of white light, before taking the form of a Peacock, Neville was a little jealous that Draco had managed to get a Corporeal Patronus from only training for a week, while he was still unable to; he felt he really was still a poor magic user. "I did it! Ha!" Draco cheered, the Peacock strutted around the room for a moment before vanishing. It then came to Draco how Neville was probably feeling at that moment, he turned and placed his wand into his pocket. "Since I'm able to now, maybe we should work on getting yours to take form."

"I'm just not strong enough Draco..." Neville sighed. "I can at least do the charm, so it doesn't really matter if it has a form or not." he reached out and ran his fingers into Draco's hair, he'd finally got him to stop using his hair gel, telling him it could make him go bald with how much he put in. "A Peacock huh? Guess you are a complete poof." letting out a loud laugh as Draco tackled him to the large bed behind them, he looked up at Draco.

"I am a complete poof?" Draco reached down and grabbed a hand full of Neville's crotch, Neville let out a gasp, rocking his hips against Draco's hand, his cock growing hard. Draco leaned down and kissed Neville, the taller boy flipping them so that Draco was against the bed and he was on top of him. Draco's hands went into Neville's hair kissing him deeper, their tongues rubbing against each other, their hips moving against each other at a slow speed that began to pick up the more heated their kiss became.

(scene cut, it was a pretty long one)

"That...was bloody amazing..." Draco managed to get out between breaths.

Neville leaned over and kissed Draco lightly, pulling him into a hug, Draco rested his head on Neville's chest, listening to his heart beat. "I think..I love you Draco..." neither of them had ever said that to each other, they'd only been dating not even two weeks, but Neville really felt like he loved Draco.

Draco looked up at Neville's face. "I think I love me too." he was given the look of death, coming from normally passive Neville was kind of scary. "I think I love you too you twit..." they fell asleep in each others arms.

They had an alarm set for when they were together so that Neville wouldn't be there over curfew, they ended up having to rely on it more than they thought they would, they'd completely opened their bodies to a physical relationship, and they ended up having sex whenever they could spare the time. Winter break came faster than either of them wanted, Neville was going to go back home to his gran, and Draco back to his parents; which meant he'd have to be around Voldemort again.

At Malfoy manor, Draco was walking down the stairs, and he froze. "Potter? What are you doing here." he stressed the word 'you' with a sneer.

"We have business that doesn't involve snarky little boys to attend...Malfoy." Snape snapped annoyed, which shocked Draco, he thought Severus liked him, but he'd just treated him like an annoying child. "Lucius, we need to see him..."

"Follow me..." Lucius was surprised to see Harry as well, but tried not to say anything, he could tell by the looks on both Harry and Severus' faces that it had been a long night for both of them.

Draco watched as his father escorted Harry and Severus to the library, why were they in his house, and why was Potter willingly going to see the Dark Lord. He felt a cold shiver go through his body, he quickly went to his room, he was going to have to wait till Severus went to his usual room to find out what was going on. He had noticed that Harry had seemed sick or through a great deal of stress, Neville had even told him Harry was zoning out in random places and muttering about being betrayed, before it would turn into Parseltongue; the Parsletongue part was the only reason Neville had not told Ron and Hermione about the zone outs, plus Harry had publicly broken off their friendships officially.

Later Draco was waiting in the hall to ask Severus why Harry was in his home and with him. He watched Severus and Harry walking up the stairs together, Severus looked over at him "Not now Malfoy..." Severus pulled Harry into his room, Draco could tell that the Dark Lord had punished the older man, he'd seen that weak look on many Death Eaters that had been in his home over the summer. Not only was Harry in his house, but Severus had taken him into his room with him. He tried to listen in on what they were talking about, but Severus had placed a silencing charm up.

Walking down the stairs, Draco saw his father talking to the Death Eaters that were there that day, Lucius glanced up at Draco. "Draco, go to your room, this business doesn't concern you." he then led the Death Eaters to Voldemort to be Obliviated from knowing Harry was in the house.

Over the rest of the break, Draco was reading every issue of The Daily Prophet, Umbridge was under heat from the Wizarding community for losing a student so easily, let alone the possibility he'd be kidnapped by known supposedly Ex-Death Eater Severus Snape. The Ministry continued to deny that the Dark Lord had returned, that either the Death Eaters were working on their own or it had something to do with the army they claimed Dumbledore was making. Draco couldn't wait to go back to school and see Neville again, he was also curious to see how much havoc was going on in the school now that Harry was gone.

The last day of break, Draco was walking by Severu's room, the man had forgotten to place a Silencing charm up since it was only them in the house at the time. He found out a couple things in that moment as he listened, his eyes going wide. The prophesy, the one that had made the Dark Lord send his psychotic aunt and uncle to Neville's home, that put his boyfriends parents into a mental hospital, was fake and Dumbledore had created it to get the Dark Lord to kill Harry, and that Harry was the Dark Lords son. Neither Severus or Harry seemed to be completely sure if Dumbledore knew who Harry's father was, but they were sure that he'd faked the prophesy. He then found out why the two of them shared a room, it wasn't just to protect Harry, the two of them were shagging each other.

Draco paced his room, his mind over loaded with the information he'd just learned. Did his father know about this? Was it dangerous for him to know about it? He wondered if he'd be Oblivated if he revealed he over heard them. It wasn't like he could keep it all a secret from Neville, it involved him now too, his parents were part of a power play set up by Dumbledore and he couldn't let Neville blindly continue being with the old bastards followers. Once he got to school, he was determined to tell Neville what he'd learned, he still hadn't told Neville that the Dark Lord really was back and living in his home, he wasn't sure if Neville would turn on him the second he did.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

On the train to Hogwarts, Draco stayed with the usual group of Slytherin students, while Neville was with a mix of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students. Blaise and Theodore noticed that Draco was distracted, they asked him how his break was, but Draco just said that it was the same as always. Pansy had been ignored by Draco, it had angered her, but she decided to ignore him back, thinking that would put him in his place; but all it did was make Draco relieved.

Draco wanted to talk to Neville right away, but, as one of the Prefects, if he was seen helping another house's student break curfew, he'd be in trouble; he would have to wait till the morning to talk to him. There was so much he had to tell him, he really hoped Neville wouldn't react badly to what he was going to tell him.

In the Great Hall, Draco could see that the Weasley siblings and Granger were uneasy, the twins weren't at the school anymore to make jokes to lighten up the Gryffindor table, and Neville was glancing at the group silently. Thomas poked at his food, his best friend Finnigan had been one of the students who's parents had kept them home, while Neville tried to talk to him as a roommate and friend, Dean just shrugged him off and told him he didn't feel like talking.

Neville knew that he was the friend that was only a friend because they shared a room, Ron had Harry,Dean had Seamus, he had only Luna and Draco, and they weren't in his house for him to talk to after curfew; though he did sometimes sneak out to see Draco, but that was going to be harder now. He looked over at Draco, he had missed him during the break, his gran had almost not let him come back to school and he stood up to her for the first time.

The students were still talking about how Harry had probably been killed, that Professor Snape had done it and run off to avoid Azkaban, only a few students questioned Dumbledore's involvement, with those loyal to him yelling back that Dumbledore was a good man, which in turn had temporary Headmistress McGonagal call for everyone to return to their houses. Umbridge was sitting at the table trying not to lash out, the Ministry was under a lot of stress from parents, and she missed the chance to be Headmistress.

All the students returned to their common rooms, Draco and the other Prefects walking the halls. The night was quiet and boring, not a single student was out of their beds, Draco even wandered near the kitchens to try and catch a Hufflepuff. He was about to head back to his room to get some sleep, when he heard some whispers, and decided to eavesdrop.

In one of the classrooms, McGonagal was talking to a couple Wizards, Draco didn't recognize them. "There are better places for us to talk...couldn't this have waited to be discussed off school grounds..." the Witch said in a hushed tone.

"We couldn't go to your office, to many paintings that have big mouths, anywhere else who knows who could be listening, this classroom is more ideal." One of the men said. "We have a message from Dumbledore, he said if the boy isn't found dead or alive, we should assume what we feared and we failed to control the situation."

Draco couldn't hear anything else, the door had been closed and a silencing charm set in place. Not wanting to be caught, knowing that something serious was happening, and he would have been Obliviated if he was seen. He really needed to find out what was going on, Draco knew he wouldn't be trusted, he wondered if Neville could find out.

In the morning, after breakfast in the Great Hall, Draco and Neville headed to Draco's Prefect room; there were no classes till the next morning. "So, how was your break?" Draco asked, sitting down on his bed.

Neville let out a groan and sat beside Draco. "My gran doesn't really like my attitude change, I actually stood up to her to be able to come back to school, and she slapped me across the face. She didn't like that I've suddenly got a back bone, but said it was good for what seems to be coming." he leaned on Draco. "She said that its all well and good for me to finally start acting like a man, but don't I dare start talking back to her." he closed his eyes. "I had to get a new wand, I accidentally stepped on my old one...she was so angry at me about that...it was my father's wand after all..." moving a hand to Draco's, he slowly reopened his eyes. "How was your break?"

"I have so much to tell you..." Draco put his free hand to his face. "Potter is alive and well."

Eyes widening, Neville stared at Draco. "Wait, you saw Harry?"

"Yes, but.." Draco's voice trailed slightly. "He was at my home, it doesn't look like he was really abducted by Snape, rather he left with him."

"Why would he leave school and go to your place willingly? He said You know who has come back, its safer for him to have been here. Unless he finds that danger better than Umbridge." Neville played with Draco's fingers.

Draco squeezed Neville's hand tightly. "Do you really care about me? Are you sick of being treated poorly by your so called "friends"?" Draco looked into Neville's eyes.

Now Neville was getting a strange feeling from Draco, he stared back at him. "What is going on Draco, Harry left without telling anyone, not even Ron or Hermione, and they've been keeping to themselves since. I know he was acting odd since coming back to school, he wasn't himself, and he was pushing everyone away."

"Well, Potter isn't who we all thought he was, it appears most of what we know about everything has been a lie." Draco's eyes darkened. "It also means what happened to your parents was a casualty of that lie."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Neville was confused, a lie that made his parents casualties? The only thing that he could think about that effected his parents was. "The Prophecy? Are you saying the Prophecy was a lie?"

"From what I overheard, yes...Dumbledore somehow faked it, either he paid the Seerer or something else, I don't know." Draco flinched at Neville's tightening hand.

"Why would he fake such a thing? All it did was make things worse! It made You Know Who go after babies born around the same time as Harry!" Neville was shaking. "Are you sure you didn't mishear? Dumbledore isn't the bad guy...my parents and everyone believed in him. Yes, he suddenly vanished when Harry disappeared, but it had to be something important..."

Draco slowly released his hand, falling back onto the bed. "Dumbledore is suspicious. Don't you find it weird that he didn't notice Death Eaters in the school? They have wards up to stop Apparition on school grounds, why don't they have wards up to detect the Dark Mark or Animagus in the school? There are so many things that could have been put in place to protect students, but he didn't do it, and he let Potter keep doing what he wanted, let Potter get in danger." with a groan he continued. "He had plans for Potter and didn't care if he died." it wasn't really that he wanted the wards up, he was on the Dark Lord's side after all, he was just making a point.

"So what? Did Harry find out? Is that why he ran off with Professor Snape? Why would they go to your house, no offense, but I am pretty sure your father is a Death Eater...Your aunt is one.." Neville trailed off after mentioning Draco's aunt.

Rolling onto his side, Draco pulled Neville down to lay beside him. "What I'm going to tell you, has to stay between only us." placing an arm around Neville, he continued. "I really fancy you Neville, I wouldn't have continued this relationship if it wasn't true, and I hope that you can understand my situation with my family. If you really think of Potter as a friend, you need to know this, and I would really like for you not to go telling Headmistress McGonagal or anyone else. I also heard her talking to a couple men about something happening that they feared and that they failed to stop it, so I know exactly what they were talking about."

"Get on with it then, I'm not the kind of person anyone tells things to or would listen to..." Neville reached up, running his fingers through the lighter blonde's hair.

With a sigh, Draco looked into Neville's eyes. "The Malfoy and Black families have been in the dark arts for many years, you know this, and I know you hate my aunt, she scares me too. My father is a Death Eater and the Dark Lord has been at my home since coming back. Wait, let me finish!" he'd been pushed back some by Neville, the other boy trying to get up. "I want you to hear me out!"

"What that you are hiding a dark Wizard in your home? Is Harry really there on his own or is he being held captive and you just made that up?" Neville sat up on the bed.

"Potter is his son!" Draco sat up as well.

"What..." Neville's eyes were wide, he must have heard wrong.

"I heard him and Professor Snape talking, they forgot to put a silencing charm up, and I heard them. It is how I know the Prophecy is a lie and why I need you to listen to me." Draco balled his fist. "Potter is the Dark Lord's son, I don't know the specifics, only that him and Snape really believe it." he shifted uncomfortably. "Another reason Potter willingly went with Snape is that they are shagging, it was something I didn't need to hear."

Neville tried to process that, thinking about Snape with Harry, the man wasn't hideous, but he wasn't all that good looking either; not to mention being twenty years older than them. "I wouldn't want to hear that either..." Snape still scared Neville. "If Harry is You Know Who's kid, why wouldn't he go after Harry right away, instead of attacking other children?"

"They didn't go into much detail. You would have to ask Potter yourself." Draco let out a sigh. "My father said something to me before I left the Manor, it makes me think that I won't be staying here at Hogwarts to the end of the year. It will be dangerous for me to stay here, I noticed that some children with Death Eater parents haven't returned to school, and the only reason I returned was to talk to you."

"You really are going to join You Know Who?" Neville's shoulders slouched.

"I'm a Malfoy, I am on the side my parents are on, and from what I've learned...I don't think either side is good...I would really like for you to come with me when I leave, but I know you also have your Gran and parents to think about..." Draco could feel his heart twisting. "So I really wouldn't blame you for breaking up with me and turning me in to McGonagal..."

Neville was silent for awhile, the only friend he knew he had was Luna, and if Dumbledore really did fake the Prophecy, as well as what Draco said he heard McGonagal say; they were just as much to blame as the Death Eaters were. Then a darker thought came to him, Death Eaters were known to attack those close to their enemies, that were left unprotected, would anyone protect his parents? His Gran might be able to protect herself, but she wouldn't be strong enough to protect them. "Would my parents have secured safety if I came with you?"

"I would think it could be arranged. The Dark Lord is psychotic, but he has shown that he can make deals to gain followers..." Had Draco or any of the Purebloods known about Muggle religion, they would know the saying 'Like making a deal with the Devil.'

"If, if...he could promise my parents will be spared in the war, I will join you." Neville paused. "Luna, she has to be protected too."

Draco looked away. "I could possibly only get my father to ask him about your parents, Lovegood is another story."

"She is my friend Draco, my only friend in this place..." Neville didn't want his only friend to be a victim.

"I will Owl my father tonight, would you want me to add your Gran to the protection?" Draco didn't know why he had to ask that, Neville's Gran was the person who had raised him.

To Draco's shock, Neville shook his head, his fingers digging into his own legs. "She is family, she has raised me, and I depended on her all these years. But the woman let my uncle drop me out a window, she berated me my whole life, and was worried about me being a Squib. To me it sounds like she'd make a great Death Eater, but some how she wants to side with Dumbledore. Nothing I do is ever good enough for her, she doesn't seem to like me, just tolerates me because I am her son's child. I'm just useless and an heir to her..."

Draco pulled Neville to him tightly. "You aren't useless you git. I once thought you were, but you are great with Herbology and you were able to teach me how to use a Patronus." he blushed. "You just need to have more confidence."

"Confidence huh?" Neville pinned Draco to the bed. "Well then, before you send out that Owl to your father, I think I will show you some of my "confidence"."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Doing this update to let you guys know the reason the updates will take awhile. I am putting everything on hiatus to focus on writing books to sell, my books aren't going to be like my free stuff, and take me a lot longer to write a 8k+ word chapter.

(Cut, for adult stuff go to my A03 account Fearmyboxers)

Neville laid down beside Draco, cleaning them up with a spell, and pulling the sheets up. "How is your leg?" He asked.

Draco reached down under the covers to rub his cramped leg. "Starting to feel better. I'll send the Owl to my father, however, you better be sure that Lovegood won't mess anything up. I have to wait for his reply, you really should have a talk with Lovegood, if she shows any sign that she is going to reveal anything..."

"I will Obliviate her...all memory of the conversation or my relationship with you." Neville said, looking upward. "If it comes to that, I don't think she will ever want to be my friend again..." He said sadly.

"Well, I hope that she will make a decision that won't cause you to do that..." Draco kissed Neville and slid out of the bed to get dressed. "You should get dressed, don't want anyone wondering where you are."

Neville groaned. "Is it bad I wish I was in Slytherin just so I could stay in your bed like this?"

Draco looked at him and laughed. "No, I wish you were able to stay longer too. But with Potter and Snape going awol, they really won't like someone going missing, even for a night."

With a sigh, Neville got up from the bed and dressed himself. "I suppose it is just another good reason for us to leave together." Neville said, fixing his pants. "You know I'm going to want to stay in your room."

"Mmn, I'd like that." Draco smirked. "But it won't just be me and you leaving the school, other Death Eater children are coming also. It would probably be a good idea to conceal your identity at first."

Neville nodded and walked around to grab Draco's hand. "Only you and Luna are the only ones I care about. I just hope that I won't have to torture anyone...well.." Neville paused for a moment. "Maybe your aunt..."

Draco kissed Neville. "You may be able to get some revenge for your parents that way."

"She is the only person I believe I could do something horrible to..." Neville sighed. "Even if I become a Death Eater, I don't think I could be of much use."

"There you go again, acting like you are useless..." Draco grabbed his shoulders. "You are a good guy and it isn't useless to not want to hurt people..." Draco looked away. "I don't want to kill or torture anyone either...but I will if I have to, for my family."

Both boys left the Prefect bedroom, looking around to make sure no one saw Neville leaving; mostly to avoid Umbridge seeing it. Neville went back to the Gryffindor common room and Draco headed to the Owlery. Draco quickly wrote his letter to his father, using a spell to conceal the original message, and tied it to his owl's leg; releasing it. The Slytherin watched his owl fly into the sky and out of sight, before he went on patrol as a Prefect.

In the morning, Neville woke up to listening to Dean talking to Seamus. "I don't think Harry is dead, he is going to be rescued and Snape will be sent to Azkaban for kidnapping him." Dean said.

With Harry being gone and Ron being a Prefect, it was just the three of them in the room. "There is rumor that Harry actually went with Snape on his own though, because he was lying about He Who Must Not Be Named, being back. It is because of Harry that I almost wasn't able to come back to school." Seamus said.

"Don't blame Harry for that!" Neville found himself yelling.

"Ah, Neville..." Seamus said, like he'd forgotten it wasn't just him and Dean in the room.

Neville opened the curtain to his bed, looking at the two best friends. "Why don't you guys believe Harry? Has he ever done anything to make you doubt his word? He said You Know Who was back, that he killed Diggory, but everyone is so scared that it could be true, that you are all turning against Harry and brought that horrible toad woman into our school!"

"What concerns me is Dumbledore leaving around the same time...even with Harry missing, he hasn't come out of hiding." Dean said, trying to hide that he was shocked by Neville raising his voice.

Neville couldn't say much more, he couldn't tell them anything Draco had revealed to him. "You guys are supposed to be Harry's friends..." Neville said low, frowning, before changing his clothes. Seamus and Dean watching him leave the room, not sure what had come over the usually quiet boy.

Draco stood near the forbidden forest, beside a waist high stump, waiting for his owl to return, he hoped it would come before he needed to head to the Great Hall. He'd trained his owl to deliver black enveloped letters to the stump, for him to pick up at a later time if he wasn't there to receive the letters himself. Just as he was about to turn and head back to the castle, the cold getting to him, and snow covering his shoes; he heard a screech of an owl.

The owl landed on the stump, a scroll of parchment tied to his leg. "Thank you." Draco said, untying the letter, and tossing a dead mouse to his owl. Lucius wrote that he wasn't sure about Lovegood and Longbottom, but if Draco really trusted them, he'd try his best to bring the issue up with the other Death Eaters if they came with him, and for Draco to be ready to leave at any time. Draco burned the letter and watched his owl fly away, before heading back to the school.

Neville walked over to Luna when she came into the Great Hall. "After breakfast, I really need to speak with you." He said.

Luna tilted her head to the side. "Alright, is something the matter?" The blond girl asked.

Draco walked into the Great Hall, passing the two with a small nod, and Neville let out a sigh. "Something has come up that I must discuss with you. Meet me by the Astronomy Tower after you finish eating." He said, walking to the Gryffindor table.

TBC

AN: I will try to write up another update between working on my original stuff and other fanfictions


End file.
